President "Nicolaas" Hofland
"N.H. was formally a high ranking martial artist mercenary in the Nicky Haugh Resistance. He is Nicky Haugh's second creation and one of his four alternate personalities. Although not truly evil, he is still portrayed as a villain after going rouge and ended up becoming a ruthless arms dealer and an international criminal when he first arrived onto Earth. Having founded/directed his own private military company, N.H. later became a threat towards our protagonist and his own rival when he waged a war on a government organization whilst launching a world wide manhunt on his former friend's anthropomorphic family. This lead to an alliance with his creator's evil personality while causing tragedy amongst the society. N.H., formally called Nicky Haugh I, is a fictional character and the secondary antagonist in The Chronicles of Nicky Haugh franchise. Specifically, he is the secondary antagonist in The Chronicles of NHHAUGHERS, one of the two main antagonists in The NHHAUGHERS Civil War and the anti-villain in NHHAUGHERS: The Age of Ambition.' He is an international criminal, a ruthless arms dealer and a martial artist mercenary who became the diabolical leader and opportunistic minister of N.H.H.A.U.G.H.E.R.S, whilst secretly working with The P:D and Ambition. On all secondary occasions, he is also a highly decorated and infamously corrupt government agent, a double agent of Team NHHAUGHERS, an undercover bounty hunter for Christmas Security Consulting, an affiliate of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, NHHAUGHERS arch nemesis, Nicky's former friend turned enemy, one of Nicky Haugh alternate personalities and a wealthy multimillion megalomaniac in the Nicky Haugh Resistance. Biography N.H. joined the newly founded Team NHHAUGHERS division of the Nicky Haugh Resistance, where he worked as a double agent for Christmas Security Consulting, giving them information on any government investigations. Storylines N.H. is a recurring antagonist and more effectively a tragic but anti-villain. He also drives a pearl black modified Aston Martin One-77 with chrome white tires. 'The Chronicles of NHHAUGHERS He serves as the secondary antagonist throughout the first series N.H.H.A.U.G.H.E.R.S He appeared in this chapter as the primary antagonist. Days later after his arrival in Londonshire, N.H. founded N.H.H.A.U.G.H.E.R.S , a paramilitary and ruthlessly operation which seeks to cause stateless society and disband the government for good. N.H. introduces his operation by infuriating a Team NHHAUGHERS USS Luxington ATT-16 that carries out heavily armory One week later, Lord NHHAUGHERS and his team arrive at a rendezvous point where they plan to retrieve the stolen highly-dangerous super weapon. 'The NHHAUGHERS Civil War' He became one of the two main antagonists throughout the second series. 'NHHAUGHERS: Age of Ambition' He was the anti-villain throughout the third and final series. Personality N.H. is a cunning, corruptive, manipulative and ruthless It is implied that his personality was largely stemmed from his being raised as part of the Nicky Haugh Resistance. Appearance Similar to other villains *'Albert Wesker' - Resident Evil (franchise) *'Conrad Stonebanks' - The Expendables 3 *'Harold Attinger' - Transformers: Age of Extinction *'Jean Vilain' - The Expendables 2 *'T-800' - The Terminator *'James Munroe' - The Expendables *'Don Percival' - Grand Theft Auto Online *'Steve Haines' - Grand Theft Auto V *'Bane' - The Dark Knight Rises *'Judge Claude Frollo' - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Edgar Ross' - Red Dead Redemption *'Norman Stansfield' - Leon: The Professional *'The Governor' - AMC'S The Walking Dead *'Agent Smith' - The Matrix Trilogy Trivia *N.H. can be similar towards Arjen Rudd in Lethal Weapon 2 **Both are ministers of their diplomatic affairs which allows them to possess diplomatic immunity. The difference between the two is that Rudd is just a smuggler who uses eternal diplomatic immunity to escape justice, while N.H. is more of a terrorist and depraved mastermind who doesn't use diplomatic immunity much, as he would prefer to fight justice rather than avoid it.